KisaIta Hearts Mean Love
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame has sent Itachi on a Valentines Day Hunt! Where will the shark send his uke? Find out! /.\


AU:Yay! A special drabble for Valentines Day! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi woke up to a beautiful, Sunday morning, alone. Now normally this wouldn't bother him that much but, considering it was Valentines Day, he didn't feel to appreciated. That is, until he saw a scroll with a scarlet ribbon tied around it, and a chocolate kiss where his lover should have been. Curiously, he untied the ribbon and read the scroll, eating the chocolate.

_"To my beautiful Angel,  
I'm sorry that I'm not here to see your shining face in the morning,  
but I promise that it will all be worth it.  
Follow these clues and you will be picking stuff up along the way,  
Your first destination is in the village of the Rain, and smells 'flowery.  
Make sure to mention your name!  
Happy Hunting!  
~Kisame"_

Itachi smiled at the scroll, rolling it backup and getting out of bed to get changed. It was going to be a long day.

Itachi was dressed in his normal attire, Akatsuki cloak and all, and was walking down the roads in the Village Hidden in the Rain. _'Now, where's that flower shop again? Ah! There!'_Itachi thought, walking into 'Hana's Flowers'. Itachi looked around the little flower shop until he went up to the cashier. The woman standing at the register was about 16 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, chewing a piece of gum and reading a 'teen magazine'. Itachi cleared his throat and the girl looked up, raising her eyebrow.

Itachi looked as stoic as ever, "I have an order waiting for me." he said in a girl sighed and brought out her clipboard,

"What's ya name?"

"Itachi Uchiha." The girl looked on her sheet and put it back, grabbing a giant bouquet of black roses with a scroll.

"Here ya go, now leave." She said and went back to reading her magazine. Itachi blushed at the size of the flowers and unrolled the scroll.

_"My lovely uke:  
In this bouquet there are 364 real roses and 1 fake rose,  
I will love you until the last rose dies, my Angel.  
Now, go to the shop three doors down and repeat,  
you might just get 'heated up!  
(ruined the moment, right)  
Your lover,  
~Kisame"_

Itachi smiled at the scroll, loving the shark more and more each second. He resealed the scroll, but it in his bag, grabbed the bouquet carefully and walked out of the shop, smiling as he headed off to his next location.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi walked to the directed shop and just stood outside of the place. _'A candel shop?'_Itachi shrugged it off as another one of Kisame's ideas and went inside, the smell instantly making him grab his nose. The whole shop smelled like a perfume truck exploded in there and it reeked of different smelling candels. Itachi made his way up to the front desk where a preppy, brown haired girl that looked high was giggling.

"Umm, I'm here to pick up an order?" The girl giggled again and brought out a clipboard,

"What's your name, Mr. Magic Unicorn sir?" Itachi's eye twitched, _'yup, definatly the fumes.'_

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." The girl looked at the clipboard and giggled again, pointing her finger at him and making an 'oohh~' sound.

"You have the special, 'Love-Love candels! And pretty paper to go with it!" Itachi looked at her weird then took the candels and scroll and ran out as fast as he could. When Itachi finally got far enough away from the shop he took out the scroll and read it.

_"To my Lovely Lover,  
that shop stunk right? I was barely able to breathe in there!  
Anyway, you are probably a little 'brighter' about the hunt,  
so here's your next destination.  
Go to the Akatsuki's tailor shop and mention your name,  
and then you'll be complete!  
Your's always,  
~Kisame."_

Itachi resealed the scroll and headed to the shop, curious at what Kisame wanted him to go there for.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Itachi reached the (hopefully) last destination, the tailor shop. Itachi walked into the shop to see the Akatsuki's personal tailor, Shou.

"Hey Itachi! How are you?" Shou asked, leading Itachi over to the cash register.

"Hn. Kisame sent me on a Valentines Day Hunt and I'm suppose to pick something up from you." he replied, watching Shou dig through the closet in the back.

"Oh ya! Here it is! My latest masterpiece!" Shou said and brought out the most beautiful Kimono Itachi had ever seen. It was a deep, scarlet red color with black vines and roses rising up from the bottom of the kimono to the top. The sleeves were decorated with a rim of black vines and roses that circled the sleeve and the robe even had a cut from the bottom of it to about half way up the kimono. Itachi stared wide eyed at it, speechless as Shou giggled and brought out a scroll.

"Here, this is for you to hun." Shou said and handed him the scroll. Itachi read it over.

_"To my darling Itachi,  
As soon as Shou showed me the drawing of this kimono I instantly thought of you, love.  
Not only is it beautiful (like you) but it just takes my breath away,  
I hope that you will wear it and meet me at the Rain Cafe tonight for a wonderful dinner I will always love you,  
~Kisame"_

Itachi looked again at the kimono and thought something over. _'The Rain Cafe? That is one of the most expensive restaurants in the village! Kakuzu's going to have a heart attack......'_Itachi thanked Shou repeatedly and promised that he would be able to help them with something in the future if they ever needed it, much to the man's delight. Shou was the type of guy who just loved to help other couples, that's why he did the tailoring for the Akatsuki for free. Itachi walked out the door of the tailor shop and headed towards the base to get ready, he couldn't smell like sweat on a date with his lover now could he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame was constantly checking his watch, looking around the restaurant for his uke. He was sitting at their reserved table at this wonderful resturant and was playing with a little box, smiling to himself. Now all he needed was his Angel and the night would be perfect. A small cough from behind him interrupted his thoughts. Kisame turned around and the breath from his lungs completely left him. There stood his Angel in the gorgeous kimono that Kisame had bought him, his raven black hair in a tight bun and one pale arm holding onto the other's elbow, a slight blush on the weasel's face. Kisame got out of his chair and offered it to him, even pushing the chair in once his uke was seated. Kisame smiled and sat down across the table from Itachi, noticing that he had also brought the candles and flowers. Kisame arranged the flowers in the vase on the center of the table while Itachi lit the candels under them.

Kisame sighed and looked into his uke's deep, onyx eyes, the only thoughts going through his head were of how much he loved the man in front of him. Itachi blushed and placed his hand on top of the blue one on the table, his thumb circling the other's. Kisame brought both of the hands up and kissed the pale one, earning a sigh from the owner. The waiter came to their table then and took their orders, leaving behind a glass of red wine. Kisame poured two glasses and the two lovers toasted, never leaving each other's gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame and Itachi finished their dinners and set back, sipping their wine contently. Kisame reached into his tux's pocket and felt the little bow again, instantly gaining the courage to say what he planned to say.

"Itachi" Kisame started, gaining the weasel's attention. "We've been together for two years, the best two years of my life infact. And I feel that I just had to say this. Angel, you're my life, the reason I keep on breathing, the light at the end of my tunnel, the soul purpose of why I still live." Itachi blushed at this. "We've been through Hell and back, we've slain ninja together and we've even knocked sense into Pein-sama before. We are a wonderful team and even better lovers. And that's why-" Kisame gripped the box and got down on the floor on one knee, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it is a short one. I want to be the one and only person that you can count on to pull you back on your feet when you fall down." Kisame brings out the little box, making Itachi's face turn a deep crimson color. "Itachi Uchiha, will you make me the happiest shark on earth and marry me?" Kisame held out the little box to the weasel.

Itachi was speechless, only able to mutter out, "K-Kisa........" Kisame's smile fell and his whole heart seemed to burst into teeny, tiny pieces. _'Of course he wouldn't say yes! I-I'm such a-'_

"YES!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled and glomped Kisame, sending the shark to the floor. The weasel hugged Kisame around the neck and started crying tears of happiness and joy. Kisame joined in on the tears and hugged his Angel tight, relishing in his now fiance's scent.

"I-Itachi, you have to let go babe, I have to put the ring on you...." Kisame said, making the weasel instantly let go and hold out his left ring finger. Kisame slid the ring on him and Itachi smiled, admiring the little, silver and blue band. They locked eyes again and kissed other occupants of the restraunt cheered, making the couple remember where they were. They blushed and walked out of the cafe, holding hands and kissing each other every once in a while.

"Itachi you better watch out! If you become to womanly, I might just knock you up!" Kisame said, earning a growl from the 'womanly' weasel. "Like that'll ever happen." Was his only response.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay! Ok, I know it's a little late but here it is! Also, this is the prequel to my first M-Preg, when Kisame proposed to Itachi! ^/.\^


End file.
